1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting rail assemblies, and more particularly to mounting rail assemblies having a mounting rail for cooperatively mechanically and electrically engaging an accessory, wherein electrical conductors in the mounting rail assembly provide at least one of data signals or power to the connected accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing complexity of conflicts and patrol have generated a need for weapons capable of supporting various accessories, such as flashlights, infrared and night vision scopes, laser spotters, and range finders. Consequently, a wide variety of mounting systems have developed for mounting such accessories to the weapon.
These mounting systems generally include Picatinny or other rails or tracks, often using MIL-STD-1913 for standardization of the mounting systems, and are affixed to the barrel or stock of the rifle for mounting accessories thereon. A variety of designs have been suggested for such modular weapon systems, as well as differing numbers of rails which can be coupled at one time to a rifle.
As the accessories to be mounted increase in capacity and complexity, there is an increased need for powering the accessories and communicating with the accessories or between mounted accessories. Therefore, the need exists for a mounting rail assembly that can mechanically engage at least one accessory and provide at least one of power and a data signal to the accessory.